


Always You

by yujaeyong



Series: Innocent Love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujaeyong/pseuds/yujaeyong
Summary: Haechan finally admits to Johnny what has been bothering him





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by [THIS](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D5C2HwtUcAEcJWm?format=jpg&name=large) photo

The Dreamies we’re headed to the 127 dorm for their weekend league of legends hangout. If they were honest though it was just Taeyong and Jeno playing while everybody else hung out. On the way, Haechan stopped at the store and played with his phone as the others went on and he waited for Johnny. 

Each weekend different members were assigned things like snacks, drinks, or whatever. This week, Haechan and Johnny were paired up and given drinks. They had decided to meet up and get them right before that way they would still be cold. 

Haechan jumped a good two inches off the ground when someone tapped him on the shoulder. “Oh my god hyung you scared the shit out of me.” Johnny was dying laughing. “Don’t let Taeyong hear you say that.” Haechan just rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t worry your secret is safe with me” Johnny winked and walked towards the drinks leaving a blushing haechan behind. 

As long as he could remember he had liked Johnny. It had started out as just a brotherly love but soon blossomed into real feelings. He had always respected his hyung and looked up to him, but the more he saw how hardworking he was and truly cared for the members, it was all over for haechan. 

It started when haechan had left his phone in the practice room and he went back to get it. He heard the music down the hall and was confused because they had all left over an hour ago. When he got to the door he peeked in and saw Johnny covered in sweat going over the choreography. It honestly surprised him because he thought Johnny picked up the choreography super fast but maybe this was the reason he was so good. 

The next was at the store when Johnny was getting food for the members. He was mumbling to himself as he picked things out and haechan had heard him making sure to get everyone’s favorite thing. When he realized they were out of Doyoung favorite chips he got two different kinds to make up for it. 

The more haechan was around him the more his love blossomed and the more worried he became. His crush had turned into true feelings but he knew Johnny would never reciprocate. He was too young for one, they were five years apart, and he didn’t even know if Johnny liked guys. He thought so but couldn’t be sure. They all would comment on how good different guys looked so he couldn’t be sure if he actually liked guys or if it was just mutual appreciation for their looks and talent. 

As he followed Johnny through the store looking for drinks he let his mind wander and he thought of what it would actually be like to hold Johnny's hand or cuddle up and watch a movie. He was so lost in his dream world that he didn’t see Johnny had stopped and he walked right into his back. “Oh, I am so sorry hyung.” He felt so stupid. He had not only walked into one of his hyungs, which would make him feel bad anyway but it, of course, had to be Johnny. “It’s okay, just watch where you’re going next time.” Johnny smiled and kept searching for whatever it was he was looking for. 

“Okay Hyuck, I think we're done, let’s go.” Haechan just about lost it anytime Johnny called him any version of his given name. The other members would call him Donghyuck but only if he did something wrong. Johnny would use it in a more intimate affectionate way and that always made Haechan flustered. 

He followed Johnny to the register and helped him carry the bags out to the car. Their manager was waiting outside in the car playing on his phone. It was funny to see him playing the sm game because he got so competitive with the members. They were beyond lucky to have ended up with a manager that liked them and that they liked back. 

Once they got back to the 127 dorm it was like chaos especially in the living room where most of the members were. Jeno was in Taeyongs room playing their game and they had a few spectators but most of the dreamies were in the living room giving Jungwoo, Doyoung, and Mark a hard time. Johnny and Haechan headed into the kitchen wanting to avoid most of the commotion. 

They were similar in the sense that they could both be loud and outgoing sometimes but they also enjoyed the silence sometimes. Haechan always enjoyed just being on the opposite end of the couch as Johnny when they were both playing on their phones. It was relaxing without being awkward. 

“Thanks for going with me Hyuck. I mean, I know you were chosen but you didn’t actually have to go...but I like when we get to do things together. It was fun, we should hang out more often.” It was official, Haechan had died and gone to heaven. Even if he was never able to get closer to Johnny this was about as good as it could get. “I agree hyung, I always enjoy spending time with you too. I’m not too much in the mood for all the chaos tonight so I’m going to hang out in your room if that’s okay?”

Johnny nodded as he got cups out of the cupboard, “Okay, I will come to check on you later and make sure you don’t need anything.” He ruffled the youngers hair and took some cups into the living room leaving a blushing Haechan behind.

When Haechan reached Johnny’s room he made sure the door was closed then fell face first onto Johnny’s bed. He didn’t get the opportunity to do this often so he always cherished the times he did. He wished he could do this every weekend but he was worried people would get suspicious. 

He hadn’t planned on falling asleep but he didn’t realize how tired he was from practice that day.

Johnny had noticed the change in Haechan over the last few months. He didn’t know if it had been longer and he just didn’t realize it but he knew something was going on. He didn’t want to pry but he wanted to help out if he could. 

He pushed the door to his room open and was just about to speak when he noticed the boy was asleep on his bed. He smiled and climbed in behind Haechan, pulling the blanket over them both. 

Johnny was a cuddle monster. He received the nickname after sharing hotel rooms with every member. He couldn’t help it though. He was affectionate in general but was even more touchy when he was sleepy. He became extra clingy at night. He pulled Haechan into his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on top of his head. He loved this and he loved Haechan. 

Johnny has just about fallen asleep when Haechan stirred but then froze when he realized he wasn’t alone in the bed. “It’s okay Hyuck it’s just me. Go back to sleep.” He wished he could do just that but how was he supposed to sleep when Johnny was this close? Touching him? 

He tried to get up but Johnny just pulled him back down. “You aren’t going anywhere besides I wanna talk to you.” Haechan rolled over and looked at Johnny. He looked so good when he was half asleep, the way his hair fell in his eyes and they became a darker more intense brown.

“What did you want to talk about?” He was nervous because he had no idea what Johnny could possibly want to talk about. “You seem distant lately. Is something bothering you? Did I do something to upset you? If I did I’m sorry. You know I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose right?” Johnny reached out and tucked some hair behind his ear, getting it out of his face. 

Oh no, Johnny knew something was up. What was he supposed to do? He started to panic, his breathing quickened and his eyes started to water. “Whoa Hyuck, it’s okay. I’m sorry, what wrong? What happened?” Johnny pulled him into a hug and started rubbing his back trying to calm him down. 

“I’m sorry hyung. I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault and I know it’s wrong and you won’t think of me the same and you won’t feel the same and I’ve tried to…” He was rambling but he couldn’t help it. It all just came tumbling out at once. 

“Slow down. Why are you apologizing? And what does this have to do with me?” He was so confused he had no idea what Haechan was talking about. 

“I love you, Johnny.” He said it but barely. It was almost a whisper but Johnny still heard it. “I love you too Hyuck.”  
He had no idea how this was supposed to be a problem but he waited for the younger to continue. 

“No hyung, I mean I love you. Like, I really love you. More than a brother or a friend. I’ve fallen for you hard and I don’t know what to do. Being around you and seeing how hardworking you are, how you take care of all the members, even Taeyong hyung. You’re amazing and it just gradually happened over time and I’m so sorry.”

Real tears had started falling this time. He felt so embarrassed he didn’t even want to look at Johnny, so he didn’t. He just kept his face buried in his shoulder until Johnny pulled back and looked down at him. Johnny placed his finger under his chin and forced him to look him in the eye. “Donghyuck, stop apologizing. I love you too.”

This caused Haechan to start crying again because he knew Johnny loved him, he didn’t doubt that. He just knew it wasn’t the same kind of love. “I know you do but it’s different.” He didn’t know how he was going to face Johnny ever again after this. “Hyuck look at me, please.” He hated seeing Haechan like this and he would do anything in his power to make sure it never happened again.

Haechan did not want to look at Johnny but he couldn’t disobey his Hyung either. He finally met Johnny's eyes and saw that his hyung had a smile on his face. “Hyuck, when I said I loved you too, I meant it. I love you with all my heart. If I had known this was why you were so distant lately I would have talked to you before now.” He let out a long sigh and rolled so he was laying on his back looking up at the ceiling. “If I am being completely honest, I have felt the same as you for a while now. I have loved you since I’ve known you, but like you said it eventually grew to be more than just loving you as a brother or a member, but I didn’t say anything mainly because of our age difference. I know your legal and all now but you're also 5 years younger than me so I figured you wouldn't want anything to do me if you even liked guys.” 

Johnny stopped talking when he realized Haechan was laughing. He thought he was crying again, which he pretty much was, but it was from laughing now. “Umm, why are you laughing at me when I am confessing? That’s rude you know.” He wasn’t actually mad, although he was a little confused.

“I’m sorry hyung but you are saying exactly how I have felt too. It’s like you read my mind.” He rolled on his side and looked at Johnny. “I was worried you wouldn’t accept me because of my age or because you didn’t like guys.” He was embarrassed for feeling that way now. Out of all their members, he should have known Johnny wouldn’t judge or make fun of him even if he didn't’ feel the same way.

Johnny let out a small laugh, “Well aren’t we just two idiots?” He rolled over on his side so he could face Haechan. “Well, what do you say we just take it slow from here? How about you stay over tonight and we watch Netflix? I can let Taeyong know that way no one wonders where you are?” Haechan nodded, “I like that idea hyung.”

Johnny got his phone out and text Taeyong that Haechan would be crashing in their room and that they were gonna watch movies on Johnny's laptop. Before he had even set his phone down the door burst open and Jaemin, Jisung, Renjun, and Chenle came in, all talking at the same time. 

“Thank God you finally talked to him.”  
“Johnny hyung you have no idea how long we have been waiting for this to happen.”  
“My ship is sailing I think I might cry.”  
“I get Haechan’s bed tonight!”

After they all had their say, they left a dumbfounded Johnny and Haechan to just watch them leave. “Well I guess they must have picked up on how I was feeling but didn’t say anything to me. I didn’t realize it was that obvious.” He could feel his cheeks heat up. “Awww you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” Johnny leaned over and kissed his cheek making him blush even more.

Johnny and Haechan sat against the headboard with the laptop balanced between them, scrolling through Netflix trying to decide what to watch. They finally chose one of the Marvel movies and got comfortable. 

Haechan wanted to snuggle into Johnny but didn’t know if he should...and then Johnny had his arm around his shoulder pulling him into his chest. “I can see the gears spinning in your head. You know I am a cuddle bug so you never have to worry about asking to be near me. I love it.” 

Haechan smiled and leaned his head on Johnny's chest listening to his heartbeat, letting it help him to relax. “I could stay like this forever hyung. Just being in your arms.” Johnny hummed in agreement, he loved having Haechan in his arms. “You know, when it’s just you and me you can drop the Hyung if you want to. You can just call me Johnny.”

“What?” Haechan sat up and looked at him. “Just call you Johnny...it’s so weird. I have never said your name by itself before.” He smiled because you only did that with people you were super close with. “I know it’s nothing big but it’s something only you will be able to do. Well, you know what I mean.” He did know what Johnny meant and it made him smile. “Thank you, Johnny, I love you.” He leaned forward hesitantly and placed a small kiss on Johnny's lips.

“You are so welcome Hyuck. I love you my full sun.”

**Author's Note:**

> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/JaehyunNakamoto?lang=en)   
> 


End file.
